We Are So Grounded
by IceDragonAvril1
Summary: The Winx's daughters attend to Alfea,they believed it was going to be fantastic,but when Avril and Hannah falls into another dimension the Starix must find a way to save their friends. Will they succeed or will Avril and Hannah be lost forever? R&R plz! Rated T in case.
1. Arriving At Alfea

Chapter 1-

A golden ray of sunshine shown through a window,shining right in the closed eyes of a teenage girl. The girl gave a groan and put her hand in front of her face to block the sun,the golden ray of sunshine shown right through her fingers. Giving up the teen sat up and flipped her reddish-blonde colored hair onto her shoulders. The room was quiet,for once."Murrrugh". Came a voice from the other side of the room interupting the peaceful silence,_Ashley_. The girl thought looking at a lump on the bed on the other side of the room. The covers on the bed were tossed off and a girl with red-blonde dyed hair sat up,hair looking as if a rat slept with her."Mornin' Av". Ashley said turning her light blue eyes towards her sister,Av - Avril - leaped off her bed and walked to her mirror,grabbing a brush."You to Ash". Avril responded as she ran her pink brush through her reddish blonde hair.

"What's today? School I'm guessing?". Ashley asked yawning,stretching her arms wide into the air."Nope and yes". Avril laughed tossing her sister a brush. The brush hit the teenage girl with a thud,Ashley picked her blue brush up,rubbing her head sleepliey."What'd ya mean..?". Asked a still groggy Ashley. Her sister gave a chuckle,today was the day she and her friends were heading to Alfea. Ashley was excited about it last night,today. Well..she didn't remember."Here's a hint. Where mom found her best fri-". Was as far as Avril got before hearing her sister scream. Ashley was the oldest of the four-Two sisters and two brothers- but hyperactive..Oh don't forget curious. Avril gave a laugh as her sister leaped out of bed and quickly gathered her clothes,brushed her hair and teeth,took a bath and got dressed."Yay! When?". Ashley's question came with a hint of curiousity and laughter."Today! Momma's taking us to meet Aunt Stella,Flora and Musa!". Avril answered her eldest sister as she turned and gathered her clothes.

Hearing the door slam behind her she laughed,Ashley was probably already running down the stairs to bother their mother until it's time to head to Alfea. Avril opened her drawer and gazed at her clothes,she pulled out a pink-blue tank top,knee-long shorts with hearts on them,a sparkle-like purple skirt. Walking to the mirror she scanned her clothes. It look pretty good on her,but she wasn't a fashion freak like her friend Selene. Spying her plant in the window she walked over,watering it and moving it to the shade she sighed. Her Aunt Flora - Stella,Musa,Aisha,Flora,Tecna,Roxy were not her blood aunts but they were the best friends of her mother. Which made them aunts - gave her this plant and she was going to take care of it. No,she wasn't a plant lover like Flora but she did like the beauty of their flowers. Avril wasn't a fashion lover like Selene,a plant-lover like Clover,a water-lover like Alexandra,a tecnology lover like Victoria,a animal-lover like Hannah,a music-lover like Melanie,she was all of the above.

"But Dad! I don't want to deal with the girls! We see them everyday! Now we have to _**PROTECT**_ them?! I hate my life!". Avril's brother,James, hollard interupting the girl's thoughts."Really? Hmm..this'll be fun". Avril smirked,she loved to play tricks on Daniel and James. Running downstairs she wondered her friends were going."Very funny bro!". Avril pretended to sound angry,balling her fist in a menacing way."Avril,stop that's annoying". Daniel told his sister,his black dyed hair blending into his black biker shirt."Ugh,your annoying". Avril mocked,walking over to the cabints and looking for some food,she heard a mummble behind her and laughed."Daniel,your my brother it's my job to annoy ya". The red-haired teenager explained handing a cup of and a sandwitch to Ashley.

"Ty Av". Ashley thanked her sister as she headed to grab her backpack. Avril looked at the clock,it showed 10:20."Ashley we have GOT TO GO!". She announced to her sister,yelling the last part as she ran back upstairs and grabbed her bag. A few minutes later the two sisters were on their way to Alfea with their friends. Selene,daughter of Brandon and Stella,grabbed a long reddish pink sceptor from her bag."Transport us to Alfea". She spoke quietly into it before aiming it a wall in the ally the group had come to."No fair,you got to have one and I didn't!". Selene's twin sister Aurora mumbled as she followed the group into the bright golden portal."Oh Aurora,stop complaining. You'll get one soon". Ashley comforted as she stepped over to her friend.

Aurora nodded. Maybe she will. At Alfea or not she'd get one. As the large group of girls stepped from the golden portal they arrived at Alfea."It's more beautiful then I imgained!". Melanie,Musa's youngest daughter and sister of Harmony,exclaimed as she stepped from the golden portal. In a bright flash,the portal disappeared. The group sighed and made their way to the gates of Alfea,no turning back now..Avril reached the gates and noticed there were now guards standing at in. Their eyes showed no emotion as they glanced them. One of the guards aimed his sword at the girls. Forcing them to stop."Hey watch the sword buddy! You'd rip these clothes. Speaking of clothes those gray armor clothes are so last season!". Selene scolded as she pointed at the armor the guards were wearing.

The guard called Cameron,the one aiming the sword at them,his eyes showed no emotion but pure anger."Listen girl,this school is for fairies,not annoying fashion-lovers! Now get lost!". Cameron commanded with a angery tone of voice,Avril gave a laugh and layed a hand on the sword that was pointing at them."We _are _fairies,daughters of the Winx at that". Avril gave a giggle when she seen the look on the other guard's face. His name was Ablerlokunhaso ((Abb-Lur-lokoo-un-has-oh)).

"Then prove it". Mister Serious-Abler,for short,demanded. I rolled my ocean-blue eyes and looked back at my friends."Easy as melting ice". Ashley laughed as she walked to her sister. Avril was great at using the Dragon Flame while Ashley was still training. It was weird but that's sisterhood right? One sister good at their powers - if they have powers - and the other good at lifting spirits. Which was Ashley."Avril can prove it me and her,I'm still training but this girl is really good!". Ashley explained as she shoved her little sister forward. Avril was nervous. What if she messed up. She was still new at this wasn't she? Glancing back she seen her friends smiling. _I can do this.._ She thought to herself as she raised a hand. concentrating hard she imagined fire swirling around her,in a perfect cirlcle. Loops were in the circle. Opening her eyes she swiftly brought her hand in a waving cirlce kind of way. Fire started to swirl from her hand and went up to circle around her.

Avril closed her ocean-blue eyes she brought her other hand up and twirled it in the air. A fire dragon formed from the heat of the cirlce around her and the twirling hand of hers. The dragon flew up in the air and came back down behind Avril,going around her in a cirlce,fire coming from it's firey scales. Opening her eyes again the dragon and the fire disappeared. She gazed around and seen mouths forming an 'o' shape. Had she done it right?

"What?". She asked,confused by all the gasped and widen eyes. Selene smiled and looked to Ashley,whom knew what she was to say."It was perfect!". She said clapping her hands together. Everyone soon followed Ashley's clapping. A smile appeared on Avril's face,turning to the guards she spoke."Can me and sister come in while you test the others?". She asked. Cameron shook his black-haired head."The dragon flame was enough to show that you all are the daughters of the famous Winx". Avril smiled wider as the guards opened the gates.

Everyone ran in. Selene threw her arms into the air,doing a flip."Yay! We are at Alfea! Wait we're at Alfea,what are we gonna do? Would they accept us? W-". Selene was interupted by Melanie."Whoa there,my friend way to many questions!". Melanie laughed when she seen Selene's 'shut-up' face. Avril looked at her friends and smiled,who couldn't befriend these girls? Sighing she decieded to let them have their fun. Walking inside she noticed Alfea was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. Spying a old woman coming towards she grew nervous. Who was this woman? The woman was wearing a blue and white suit. It was obvious,no doubt,she was an important person."Hello there,Avril. I'm . Headmisterss of this school. Where are your friends?". The woman - Faragonda - asked.

Avril pointed outside to a group of laughing girls."Well then,bring them inside and I'll show you to your rooms". Faragonda said,Avril nodded. Walking back out to her friends she whisted. Getting their attention she laughed."The headmisterss needs us". She reported waving a hand as if saying 'come on'. The laughter died down and turned to 'aws' and 'whys'. Avril laughed."You want to get settled right?". She asked,all the girls nodded and reluctantly followed Avril inside.

"Come". Faragonda motioned for them to follow. About a mile down they arrived at a room with their names on it."H-How did..how did you know we were coming?". Victoria,Tecna's oldest daughter,asked putting a hand on the door."Ah..Victoria,we so seems we know your mothers,they called us and told us you were coming". Faragonda explained with a smile. Avril stiffened,they knew their mothers? Since when. Her mother only told her about Alfea,not Faragonda..was Faragonda lying? No,she looked to nice to lie. She felt a hand rest on her shoulders and shook her head,looking up she seen Ashley laughing. Avril frowned and followed her friends inside their rooms to get ready. Ashley,Aurora,Ivy,Harmony,Alisha,Jade and Selena shared the dorm beside their sisters.

Ashley,Ivy - Flora's daughter and Bridgit's sister - and Jade - Roxy's daughter and Hannah's sister - share one room,Aurora and Harmony share the room beside it. Alisha - Alex's sister - and Selena share the room across from it. In the other dorm the sisters are chosing rooms."Okay so..me and Melanie share this room since the golden one is beautiful!". Selene said proudly as she opened the door to the golden filled room. Hannah sighed,Selene always chose the most beautiful,she explored everyroom in this dorm the second the door was opened. Before Melanie could open the room to the golden Selene had burst in and claimed it.

Hannah's P O V

I opened a door to a purple-blue room and sighed. This room was pretty but it wasn't as good as Selene's room but I could get used to it. Stepping in I set my bag down._ Hmm,maybe it'd feel more at home if I had some pictures up.._ I thought as I grabbed a picture from my bag out. It was a picture of me,Avril and Bridgit at my mother and grandfather's place on earth. Fruitty Music Bar. They had some good times there. I thought back to Earth,wondering how my mother - my father died before I was born - was without. My mind moved to a time on Earth.

_Flashback_

_(The girls were 10 to 12)_

They were all hanging at the Fruitty Music Bar,with their mothers of course,it was a sunny day. A little cloudy yes. The storm percent - accorded to Tecna's PDA - was 10% which was pretty good for us. I had just ordered some smoothies for my friends,while Ivy ordered our sister's smoothies and walked over to their table. It was then when I set the smoothies down a loud crack of thunder was heard. It suprised every person in the area since it was 10% a few hours ago. Had it changed and gone up due hurricane season? Tecna took out her PDA. It was now showing 96%! It was impossible! A few hours ago it was 10%! In two hours it went up to 96%?! Tecna's jaw dropped when the number came up. Roxy,wondering why Tecna was speechless,walked over. As soon as her purplish-blue eyes set on the number her jaw dropped as well. I just stared at the sky. Suddenly a flash of dangerous lighting struck across the sky,taking the people by suprised."Everyone into the garage!". Klaus yelled as the storm rolled closer,the garage was where Roxy once kept her pets before she found out about fairy pets.

Avril ran over to me and grabbed my arm,yanking me from the storm. I snapped from my trance and ran with my friends/sisters. Reaching the garage I ran to my mother,right into her arms."What's going on?! How did this happen?!". I screamed buring my face into my mother's body in fear. Avril cuddled close to Ashley and her mother. She to was scared. Selene jumped behind Stella and stared at the storm,her golden-brown eyes wide with fear. Tecna grabbed her PDA as Victoria and Selena cuddled to her."According to my PDA a large hurricane in heading in general direction!". Tecna alerted everyone. This made Avril and the other girls scream with fear."We're going to die!". Selene screamed clutching Stella's shirt in fear,I moved closer to Mom's body. Were they really going to die?

Avril closed her eyes in fear. Opening them a few minutes later she seen the storm fading. But how? Three witches appeared. The one with white hair spoke up first."You owe us one Winx,just be glad we saved the humans,you and your little pixies!". The witch smirked. Avril's mother just looked at them,it was a few minutes before Bloom spoke."We'll repay you next time we meet Icy,thank you by the way". Bloom smiled,Icy nodded. Chanting a spell Avril couldn't understand the three witches disappeared. Everyone stepped or ran out from the garage once the door opened. The winx and their daughters stayed back."They saved us,I belive we need to repay them very soon. You know how they are". Tecna was the first to speak. The winx nodded in agreement as they too left the garage. This was a day the girls - and their daughters - would never forget

Had they forgotten? No,had their mothers repayed the Trix? Yes. Yes they did. The winx had repayed the Trix,by giving them what they wanted - not the Dragon Flame - what they secretly wanted. To be friends with the Winx."Hey! Hey Hannah!". A familar voice yelled into the my ear snapping me from my thoughts. I turned my purple eyes to the voice. Avril. Avril gave a laugh and waved her hand in my face. I leaned back and grabbed Avril's hand and pushed back to the Sparx(Domino) Princess."I'm alive..". I laughed. Avril nodded with a smile,after a few silent minutes Avril spoke."Hannah,Bridgit and Selene want you". She said,opening the door and heading out. I just stood there,as I started to walk towards the door the ground fell from beneth me..


	2. Where Are We?

Chapter 2

No POV

Hannah opened her eyes and gazed around,the location was barren..by that it was full of tunnels and caves..she didn't like the looks of this place. She stood up and dusted herself off,rocks fell from her clothes along with dirt. The girl then remembered Avril had fallen along with her,was she okay?! Where was she?! Hannah started to grow worried for her friend,she has known her since they were children! It was hard to let go of friend who was like a sister to her."Avril?! Where are you?!". She called out nervously,she walked around the dark area. A few minutes later a familiar voice met her ears."I'm here Hannah,no need to fret". It was Avril,Hannah sighed,she looked around for her friend. She couldn't see due the dark cave's blackness. As far as she could see there were rocks and trails. A hand rested on her shoulder and the girl whipped around,scared. When her eyes met the person she calmed. Avril,who else? Hannah mentally slapped herself,"Avril! You scared the life out of me!". She told her friend,just to receive a giggle.

Hannah glared at the redhead. What was funny about the situation they were in?! Avril must have read the girl's thoughts because she had stop laughing,Avril shook her head and turned to walk away. To find a exit at that. Hannah watched the girl go,_was it something I said?_ She asked herself,catching up with the girl."No it wasn't Hannah,it's just that we need to find a way out of here..soon..". Avril told her friend,a laugh escaping her lips. Hannah just sighed,she wanted to get back to Alfea,who knows how long the two were unconscious? Avril just looked back at her friend,she knew how she felt. She wanted to have a great Alfea school year as well. But now they were stuck in another dimension!

"Avril..do you think we'll ever get back?". Hannah asked a couple hours later,Avril sighed,it seemed not. Glancing back at her friend her courage and determination built. Upon seeing her best friend's face full of worry and sadness,she wasn't going to give up. She considered Hannah her sister."We will Hannah,I'll make sure of it!". Avril said to her friend. Hannah nodded,she trusted Avril. Avril smiled,but it was quickly replaced when Hannah screamed. Avril whipped around and seen a large red creature staring at them. Not really staring but glaring at them. Avril couldn't help but scream."Hannah! Get out of here!". She called to the girl behind her,Hannah nodded. You didn't have to tell her twice!

Avril raised her hand as a dragon appeared around her body."Firey Dragon!". She yelled sending the flames of a dragon towards the creature. The dragon shot right by the creature burning it's side. The creature yelled in pain. It's blood red eyes rested on Avril. It's scaly body whipped around at Avril,knocking her to the side. This was when Avrill got a good look at the creature. It's top part was like a skunk's face and it's bottom part was of a dragon."What the heck are you?!". Avril shouted,in disbelief that those things were real.

"Stay away from my friend!". Avril heard Hannah yell. She turned to the voice. Hannah was lit up in purple flames. And she looked angry,"No Hannah don't!". Avril screamed at her friend,Hannah didn't listen. She charged forward and leaped in the air. Her body was transforming. Avril stared at her transforming friend,what was happening to her?

At Alfea

Selene was in her dorm room brushing her hair and humming,Melanie was tapping her foot at the beat of the music,Victoria was playing games on the computer,Bridgit was studying and Alex was helping Victoria with the games."Has anyone seen Avril or Hannah since we got here?". Bridgit out of the blue asked,every shook their heads no. Selene put down her brush and turned around."How does my hair look?". She asked,she hadn't heard Bridgit's question. Alex turned to the blonde."It looks very good Sel,but did you hear Bridgit?". She asked,Selene shook her head and looked at the fairy.

Bridgit sighed and repeated the question."I remember Avril going into Hannah's room,but that's the last time I seen her". Selene admitted,a finger on her chin. She was gazing up at the ceiling."Hannah's room? Thanks for the tip Sel!". Bridgit said,running out of the room and into Hannah's. Reaching the room she opened the door,she believed with all of her heart they were in there. When the door opened she froze. There was a hole in the floor! Bridgit snapped from her trance and ran back into Selene's room."Girls! Their missing!". She shouted,opening the doors quickly. Alex and Victoria turned to her,their eyes wide. Selene just stared at Bridgit.

The others got up to go see for themselves. Reaching the room their jaws dropped. Bridgit wasn't lying,why would she anyway? Alex shook her head."Should we transform and go find them by ourselves..or should we tell Faragonda?". She asked,Victoria took out her PDA. She started to type something into it.

"According to this PDA,we have 70 percent of finding them with help from the entire school. And according to me,for knowing them better then anyone else. We'd know were they would hide,and which exit they'd chose so..we'd have 70 percent with everyone looking and 90 percent with just us". Victoria explained.

"Are we just going to stand here and listen to mathy here or are we going to find our friends?". Selene asked,refering to Victoria. Victora just frowned. She put her PDA back in her pocket,she had a feeling they'd need it."If I were you Selene I'd listen to the one with the brains of this group if you please to get lost,so be it". Victoria said,jumping into the hole.

Selene stared at Victoria once stood,she then glanced at the pitch black hole. Her body started to shake,what if there were bugs? Snakes? Anything that was icky! She gulped and jumped down the hole as well."Aaaaaaah!". She screamed her brownish blonde hair flying about. A couple minutes later she heard more screaming,it sounded like Melanie."Weeeeee!". Was what Melanie screamed. Selene stared up in the direction of the voice. She then flew into the air,no ground below her. She felt her body flying down but she didn't dare to look. Selene hit the ground with a thud."Murrugh..". She groaned in pain.

Selene stood up and dusted herself off,upon doing that she seen that her clothes were covered in dirt and rocks. She made a face. Looking around she found Victoria scamming the area with her 'PDA'. Victoria had just pressed the 'search' button when Melanie came flying out of the tunnel they slid down,the bluish purpleheaded girl was soon followed by Bridgit and Alex."That was so much fun!". Melanie laughed. Selene stared at her,was she crazy! Her clothes were now ruined. And probably her hair to! Selene slapped herself in the head."Let's do it again!". Melanie laughed,this time just to annoy Selene. It worked,Selene glared at Melanie."Are you crazy!". She shouted,she did not want to slide down in an unknown place! Again..

"You stay away from my friend!". Hannah yelled,her body had transformed into a Enchantix Fairy. Avril stared in disbelief,Hannah hadn't even earned her Charmix,yet she had her ENCHANTIX!? Hannah didn't look at her body (To see what her outfit looks like go to www. ) "Hannah..your..an Enchantix Fairy?". She asked,still shocked,the creature. Called a Dragskun,slapped Hannah down. Hannah hit the stone wall with a thud.

Avril,seeing this. Leaped up and charged at the Dragskun,her body lit up in red flames. The creature had just hurt her friend,how she not be angry? Avril's body brightened as her dragon once again swipped at the Dragskun's face. The girl looked down at her body,(Her clothes p/mossimo-women-s-casual-high-low-dress-with-keyho le-front-assorted-colors/-/A-14247706#prodSlot=dlp_medium_1_14&term=summer+clothes) This thing was cute,for Enchantix anyway."Mess with her,you mess with me!". Avril challenged the Dragonskun. The Dragskun turned to Avril,raising a claw it launched at Avril. The fairy quickly moved out of the way. A fire red ball formed in her hands,she shot it at the Dragskun."Hannah! Get out of here!". She called to the fairy. Hannah opened her eyes and looked up.

The Dragskun was launching it's self at Avril! Hannah's eyes grew wide with fear."Avril! Look out!". She alerted her friend. Avril turned around and seen the Dragskun coming at her.


	3. The UnderGround Of Kiunu

Chapter 3

Avril's POV

I knew it was the end,why wouldn't it be? The Dragskun was much more powerful then me..I closed my eyes tightly,waiting for my death. For the claws to rake down my skin. It never came,I opened my eyes to see the Dragskun in ashes. My jaw dropped,how? I didn't even do it! The only one I knew could burn souls into ashes was..Mom! I looked up into the air,seeing my mother and Roxy in the air I smiled. We were saved - maybe - their adults,they've been to this place haven't they? We'd be in bad luck if they haven't."Mom!". I yelled in joy. My mother looked down at me,a smile appeared on her face. She flew down to me. She was in her Sirenix form."Avril..". She whispered looking at me,I knew that tone of voice,she was worried. I sighed,"I didn't do anything..the ground fell from beneath me and Hannah..when we woke we found ourselves here..". I explained. Hannah walked up beside me. I looked at her.

"She's telling the truth Bloom,we don't know where we are..". Hannah agreed,I nodded and looked back at my mother. Roxy had appeared at her side. Mother sighed."Your in the Dark Caverns of Kiunu..Kiunu is the planet of snow". Mother explained,Kiunu huh? Well Kiunu just lost it's Caverns Protector. I sighed and looked at Hannah,she looked tired. Maybe we used to much of our power,or just sleepy."We'd better find a place to sleep..". I said,we had been in this dark place for over 3 hours,I couldn't blame Hannah.

After like thirty minutes we finally found a place to sleep. It was a comfy looking place..soft rocks for beds,leaves all around to make covers. Everything we needed. I sighed in relief,I never thought we find our way out..

At Red Fountain

"Okay,everyone! Tomorrow is a very special day for Alfea! For Red Fountain as well! Can anyone guess what tomorrow is?". Saladin asked the guys below him. Tomorrow was a celebration for both Red Fountain and Alfea."The day the Winx return?". A guy asked lamely,he didn't care about the Winx. To him they were the Stinkx. Saladin nodded."Yes,the Winx Girls will be returning to Magix and we need to make a celebration for them,they have been gone for fourteen years. Their daughters and sons are already here in Magix. David,Justin,Jackson,Alexander,Andre,Steven and Riley please step up here". Saladin said to seven boys in the back.

David came up first,followed by Alexander and Andre. The others came minutes afterwards."As you all may know these boys are their sons. Tomorrow they will be leading the troups to Alfea,no aircrafts nothing". Saladin said,seriously. David mentally slapped himself in the face,no aircrafts would kill him."Why them?". A brownheaded boy asked in the back. Saladin sighed,"I don't think I need to explain". Saladin then stepped off the stage,letting the specialist continue their training.

"Hey dude,we should totally blow this party up". Riley said,smirking as he elbowed Andre. Andre nodded and grinned foolishly."Y-Yea I guess,it would be fun. Well um..shouldn't we you know well,tell the others first?". He asked nervously,if they pulled this off it would be first bad thing he'd done. "Dude,bro you way to soft. If you want to be like me,you need to tough up". Riley taunted. Andre laughed nervously._ If I do this Victoria will kill me!_ He thought,Victoria was his younger sister and he wanted to be a good example.

With the other girls

"Hey Sel! I bet there are spiders down here". Melanie teased her blonde-brownish headed friend. Selene froze in place. Spiders? Spiderz! Eww! Selene screamed and ran down through the tunnels. She disappeared a few seconds later. Bridgit glared at Melanie."Seriously? Now we need to find her,Hannah and Avril!". She sounded upset.

"Okay Okay I'm sorry!". Melanie said sarcasticly,getting Bridgit mad."Melanie! It wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess! You told Avril to go get Hannah because _'I' _needed her!". Bridgit almost screamed,Melanie stared at the Nature Fairy. Did she just scream? _Okay that was uncool!_ Melanie thought to herself.


	4. The Wolf Pup

Chapter 4

"Has anyone seen our sisters lately?". Ashley asked her friends,looking around the room. Their sisters,Starix,had gone into their dorm room and they haven't spoke to each other since. Been almost two days if you counted the afternoon today."I haven't". Aurora replied to the girl. Ivy came out from her room holding a leash,"Who's dog?". She asks. Jade just looked at the dog and made a face."That's Hannah's dog,get it outta here!". She demands,glaring at the dog. The dog growled back,the two didn't like each other.

"Why do you two not like each other,Why can't you both be friends?". Ivy asked the black-loving girl,Jade just mentally slapped herself."Because,the dog hates me!". Jade said,almost screaming. Ivy rolled her green eyes,she clapped her hands and led the dog out of the rooms,taking it back to the Starix. Reaching the doors she knocked,receiving no answer she quietly opened the door."Girls? Bridgit?". She called,once again it was silent. She opened the door all the way and walked in.

Nobody was around,this confused the girl. Where were they,in one of the rooms? She opened a door,it opened to a golden room,it was obviously Selene's room,she walked in and opened another door,this time to a room full of plants. Bridgit,her sister's room."Where are they?" She said to herself quietly,While walking towards another door.

Meanwhile with Avril and Hannah

"I'm getting sleepy". Hannah complained to herself,she rubbed her eyes and looked around. As her vision turned into nothing but blurs she froze. All the rocky walls looked like faces! Dragon faces,everything. She rubbed her eyes again,when she finished the rocky walls had returned."Hannah,keep your eyes open. We don't know what can come after us". Avril explained to her friend.

"Yea,I know Av..". Hannah sighed,rubbing her red eyes again. Roxy,who was walking behind them cautiously gazed around. She felt as if they were being watched,why she didn't know."Stop". She said. Frowning she raised her glowing hand up. She muttered something and suddenly the walls were see-through. She looked around,her eyes resting on two blue eyes in between two walls."Uh..guys..". She said. Freezing in place.

Bloom,stopping and gazing back,seen what Roxy was staring at."Roxy! Snap outta it! We gotta get going!". She yelled to the animal fairy. Roxy shook her head and ran,what was she even doing. What was that thing. Coming to stop she remembered something. Two blue eyes..A wolf? She turned around to see a wolf pup stepping out of the hole in the wall.

The poor thing was skin and bones! Roxy,instinct kicking in,bent down and called to the wolf pup. No animal,or soul,could survive in this place for even a week."You poor thing! Your skin and bones!". Roxy gasped,gently petting the weak pup. The pup gave a whimper,Roxy smiled. She knew the little one needed a home. She'd give it one if Artu wasn't already jealous.

"Your hungry aren't you?". Roxy soothed,she looked behind her. Bloom,Avril and Hannah were watching her. A smile formed on her face,"Come here,the little one is no harm". She called to three. The wolf pup gave a whimper,licking Roxy's hand,her attention turned back to the young pup.

"Here you go". Roxy told the wolf pup. She lifted her hands,they started to glow as a bowl of meat appeared in her hands,she put the bowl down and let the wolf pup dive in. That's when she got a good view of the pup,the pup's coat was pure white and it's eyes her crystal-blue. The poor thing had a scar on it's ear. Roxy felt bad,for some reason she felt as if the stage of the pup was her fault.

Roxy sighed in relief as the wolf pup gave a bark. Some of it's energy was restored. She looked back to Avril,the young girl was walking up to the wolf pup. Cautiously though. Roxy gave a laugh."Avril,the pup won't hurt you,it's to weak". She explaine,picking the pup up and handing it to her.

Avril looked at the pup,Roxy was right,the poor thing was skin and bones. She felt a connection to the wolf pup,a smile appeared on her lips. Taking the small thing from Roxy's arm she laughed. How could anyone resist the little one."It's so cute..". She said,holding the small pup. Her mother appeared at her side,Bloom,knowing the two were meant to be,smiled."Looks like you and the pup make a good match". She laughed,seeing the pup wagging it's small thin white tail.

Avril's smile widen. She had her own pet."Can I name her?". She asked,the pup was a female. Her mother nodded,Avril looked over to Hannah. She was coming up,Hannah had her own dog. It's name was Junior. And that was a good name for the dog. That's when it hit her. Snowflake! It was perfect name for this wolf pup."I got it..Snowflake". Avril said breathlessly. Hannah laughed behind her,she agreed. Snowflake it was.

At Alfea

"There's a gap in the ground,it must be a tunnel. Anyone up for a slide?". Alitoria,also known as Tori,asked her friends. Everyone raised their hands,well all but Aurora. Aurora knew she had no choice and raised her hand as well."Good,let's get to it!". Rianna laughed,leaping into the black pit. Ashley stared,she no longer knew Rianna. Usually the girl was shy. But to scream out like that,that wasn't her.

"Uhh..". She said,just as Aurora leaped in. Aurora! Second?! What has the world become?! Deciding to follow the girls she leaped in,followe by the others."Weeeee!". She heard Aurora scream,she was having fun?! Who was this girl?! Ashley smiled.

But the smile faded when the girl hit the ground with a thud. She was knocked unconscious.


End file.
